Path Hunter
by Seth Kaileen
Summary: In the midst of a BeyBattle the schools underdogs, Risk Factor makes a new friend. When his BitBeast is stolen, they decide to cease and destroy this organization, however the more they learn the more serious it becomes that they be stopped!


Path Hunter

By: Seth Kaileen

"Starfire the leading champions are in a heated Bey Battle with the Street Origins, a quickly rising gang of BeyBladers however with Starfire's legendary BeyBlader's bit beast Gilford the Lightning, they did not stand a chance! Will anyone rise up to Starfire? Find out in the next tournament!"

The screen went dark, I smiled to myself.

"Someday I hope to be ahead of Starfire" I said.

"Hey who won, Zeke?" my friend asked.

He was a bit stocky, and had serious eyes. His name was Cory and he too was a great blader, in fact we had an entire team put together. We were called Risk Factor! We were not known too commonly but we were no knockoffs either!

"Hey losers, I challenge you and your little bitch beast!" a kid said in my face.

He was very tall, had the basic bully thing going on, his eyes reeked of anger, desire, for some stupid reason this kid hated me?

"Bring it!" I laughed in his face.

"Three fifteen, BeyBlade Park, be there… So I can destroy you!" the kid said.

"What's your name, punk?" I asked.

"Jeffery, now see you loser!" Jeffery said.

I couldn't help it I laughed at his basic name.

"See you there, Jeffery," I mocked.

He growled and walked away. Like nothing the school day was over, three fifteen was rolling around and I was antsy to kick some ass! I walked down the road and finally met up with the rest of the team. Derek was our fearless leader his bit beast was the ferocious Cyber Laser Dragoon! Kiba was not a wuss either; his bit beast was the legendary phoenix Nephthys! David was one of the more defensive ones; his beast was the unbreakable wall, Radiant Spirit! Then there was Cory he had a bit beast that was very uncommon no one really heard of anything like it until he had it, Freed Wander! I however was more of the rip you apart with my teeth kind of guy, I had Lycanthrope the amazing Werewolf known in various legends!

"Yo are you ready to rip this guy a new asshole?" Cory asked.

"Damn straight! Let's get going, being late would prove us cowards!" I smiled.

We all dashed down the road towards the infamous hangout of BeyBladers, BeyBlade Park!

"Yo Jeffery," I smiled at him.

"You didn't chicken out I am very surprised!" Jeffery lashed.

"Oh, are you scared?" I smiled noticing a little fear in his eyes. Very rarely did anyone dare challenge him.

"Get out your launcher, punk!" Jeffery cussed.

I looked down at the bracelet I wore in which my grandfather gave me when he captured the bit beast so many years ago. It was a simple pendent with Lycanthrope etched on it. I pulled out my custom made BeyBlade launcher, codename Fire Starter! I had it rigged so that there was more output from the launcher than many other generic types. It was very common for a BeyBlader to create his launcher. I clicked my BeyBlade on the bottom and prepared for this awesome fight!

"Let it rip!" we screamed simultaneously.

My BeyBlade literally sparked as it struck the BeyStadium, Jeffery gasped a little and then put on his "mean" face.

"Should we end this quickly? Raptor?" Jeffery laughed.

"By all means please try!" I laughed back.

The BeyBlades struck each other and sparks flew.

"Ok Raptor lets rip him a new asshole!" Jeffery laughed menacingly.

His BeyBlade shone bright as a dinosaur mirage appeared and latched its teeth on Lycanthrope's mirage.

"Lycanthrope ready leap back!" I yelled.

Lycanthrope escaped the evil jaw of raptor, and then struck Raptor with his claws severely slowing down his BeyBlades rotation.

"Damn! Raptor quick use jaw smash!" Jeffery screamed in desperation.

"Using your special attack so soon, you are a disgrace to bladers everywhere! Lycanthrope dodge and finish him!" I yelled.

Raptor came smashing down onto Lycanthrope, however he missed. Lycanthrope was to strong and Raptor didn't stand a chance.

"Lycanthrope now use your secondary attack! Judgment Claw!" I ordered my Bit Beast.

Lycanthrope struck Raptor from behind lifting the mirage and BeyBlade into the air! Then bringing it down and smashing them into the BeyStadium ultimately bringing Jeffery to his knees.

"Damn," Jeffery sobbed.

"Good match but you need a lot more training!" I said to him.

"You're right, I do, sorry I have been so hard on you, and hey what about you train me a little?" Jeffery asked, actually sincerely.

"I would be happy too!" I smiled.

"Wait, you're going to become a loser like them?" One of his friends said, this one skinny and all dressed up like a gangsta.

"Yeah, got a problem with it you can book it to home!" Jeffery said.

"You know what, I will, loser!" he screamed as he left.

"Where did you get that Bit Beast anyway?" I asked.

"My dad caught it for me, I haven't got to catch my own, so hey go easy on me?" Jeffery laughed.

"I am afraid you won't get the chance." I heard.

A figure stood near us, all dressed in black, his eyes hidden by mirrored sunglasses. He lashed out and launched a card right at Jeffery's BeyBlade, where it proceeded to rip out his Bit Beast from his BeyBlade! Everyone looked in shock at the new figure.

To Be Continued…


End file.
